lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΣΧΕΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑ . ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosoppher in New Energy) Ιούλιος 11 του 2017 Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των εννοιών και θεωριών της φυσικής (Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science) η σχετικότητα ως αρχή είχε διατυπωθεί ήδη από τον Γαλιλαίο και στη συνέχεια ολοκληρώθηκε στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική. Η αρχή αυτή δήλωνε ότι όλοι οι νόμοι της μηχανικής πρέπει να έχουν την ίδια μορφή σε όλα τα αδρανειακά συστήματα αναφοράς και η μετάβαση από το ένα αδρανειακό σύστημα στο άλλο γινόταν με ένα είδος μετασχηματισμών, που ονομάστηκαν μετασχηματισμοί του Γαλιλαίου. Όμως πολύ αργότερα με την ανάπτυξη της άκυρης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell, όπου επανήλθε ο απατηλός αιθέρας του Καρτέσιου (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 στην άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) αντικατέστησε τους μετασχηματισμούς του Γαλιλαίου με ένα νέο σύνολο μετασχηματισμών που είχαν ως βάση τον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα του Lorentz. (INVALID LORENTZ TRANSFORMATIONS). Σήμερα είναι πολύ γνωστό ότι τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής απορρίπτουν τη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν,(EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN) που παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας διότι η υπόθεση περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια είναι άκυρη. (INVALID REST ENERGY). Στην πραγματικότητα τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής επιβεβαιώνουν τους παραπάνω δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και μάζας. (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS). Λόγου χάρη ενώ το 1909 ο Bucherer απέδειξε ότι έχουμε μια πραγματική αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου που εκπέμπεται από τον πυρήνα, γεγονός που άφηνε να εννοηθεί ότι επιβεβαιώνει την ειδική σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, εντούτοις πολύ αργότερα και μετά από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932) αποδείχθηκε ότι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται όχι στη σχετική κίνηση (σχετικότητα) αλλά στο έλλειμμα μάζας (Δm = μάζα 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων) που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. (ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ). Δηλαδή το παραπάνω πείραμα επιβεβαίωσε το βασικό νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας, ενώ η θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας τον παραβιάζει, αφού κανένα σώμα εξαιτίας της σχετικής κίνησης μέσω ενός ανύπαρκτου αιθέρα ή σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή δεν έχει τη δυνατότητα να αυξήσει τη μάζα του αν δεν απορροφήσει μάζα από άλλο σώμα.(Greek philosophers reject Einstein). Ως γνωστό το 1887 το πείραμα των Michelson και Morley απορρίπτοντας τον απατηλό αιθέρα του Maxwell επιβεβαίωσε τη Νευτώνεια σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός, καθώς οι βαρυτι,κές ιδιότητες του φωτός είχαν ήδη επιβεβαιωθεί το 1801 από το Γερμανό μαθηματικό Soldner. Κατά συνέπεια η θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν αναπτύχθηκε όχι μόνο κάτω από τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell (χωρίς μάζα) αλλά και τους άκυρους μετασχηματισμούς του Lorentz, αφού είχαν ως βάση τον απατηλό αιθέρα του Maxwell που απορρίφθηκε όχι μόνο από τα περίφημα πειράματα των Michelson-Morley αλλά και από τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler. Παρόλα αυτά αν ακόμη και σήμερα επιλέξει κάποιος στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα « Ιστορία της ειδικής θεωρίας της σχετικόtητας-Physics 4u» εκεί σίγουρα θα παραπλανηθεί, επειδή ξεκινώντας την ιστορία θα διαβάσει ακριβώς τα αντίθετα από τα πραγματικά ιστορικά δεδομένα της φυσικής : “ H ιστορία μας ξεκινάει στα τέλη του 19ου αιώνα. H εποχή εκείνη ήταν αρκετά περίεργη γιατί κυριαρχούσε μεν η αντίληψη του Νεύτωνα πάνω στην φυσική, όμως η κυριαρχία της άρχιζε να αμφισβητείται, γιατί η κυρίαρχη έως τότε θεωρία δεν μπορούσε να εξηγήσει είτε ορισμένα πειράματα, όπως αυτό των Michelson και Morley, είτε τα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά φαινόμενα, όπως τα περιέγραφε η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell.” Εδώ παρατηρούμε ότι ενώ το πείραμα των Michelson -Morley άλλη μια φορά μετά από τον Soldner δικαίωσε τη Νευτώνεια φυσική, εντούτοις η επιρροή των άκυρων θεωριών των πεδίων και της σχετικότητας εξακολουθεί να είναι τόσο μεγάλη που εξαιτίας του εγκωμιασμού των θεωριών απέναντι στου νόμους του Νεύτωνα διαστρεβλώνεται και η ίδια η ιστορία της φυσικής. Ιστορικά, πριν από την ανάπτυξη της θεωρίας της ειδικής σχετικότητας (Αϊνστάιν 1905) προηγήθηκε το πείραμα του Kaufmann (1901) o οποίος με έκπληξη απέδειξε ότι ένα ηλεκτρόνιο με σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής όταν εκπέμπεται από τον πυρήνα έχει μια μεταβλητή μάζα Μ, η οποία το κάνει σε πολύ μεγάλες ταχύτητες υ να μην μπορεί να κινηθεί ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός, επειδή η μεταβλητή μάζα Μ δίδεται από τη σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-υ2) Έτσι, όταν υ = c τότε στην παραπάνω σχέση μηδενίζεται ο παρονομαστής οπότε η μεταβλητή μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου τείνει να καταλήξει σε μια άπειρη ποσότητα. Βέβαια για την ερμηνεία αυτού του πειράματος και στα πλαίσια του βασικού νόμου της διατήρησης της μάζας, και όχι της υποθετικής σχετικής κίνησης, ο ίδιος ο Kaufmann έλαβε υπόψη τη λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα ως συνέπεια της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ενέργειας που πρότεινε το 1881 ο J. J. Thomson, ο οποίος υπάγεται στους πολύ μεγάλους ερευνητές της φυσικής, επειδή το 1897 ανακάλυψε το ηλεκτρόνιο. Πραγματικά πολύ αργότερα, δηλαδή μετά από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (1932), όπως μας έδειξαν τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου, όπου στηρίζεται η εργασία μου με τίτλο “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism (2003), η λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα του J.J. Thomson αποδείχθηκε τελικά ότι ήταν το έλλειμμα μάζας (Δm = μάζα 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων) που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. Επιπλέον και στην Κβαντική Φυσική αποδείχθηκε ότι ισχύει η ίδια μαθηματική σχέση. Συγκεκριμένα στην περίπτωση που ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο μεγάλης ενέργειας απορροφηθεί από το ηλεκτρόνιο όπως τουλάχιστον μας το έδειξαν τα πειράματα του Compton, (Correct Compton effect), αποδείχθηκε ότι η λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα του J. J. Thomson είναι η ίδια η μάζα m = hν/c2 του διπολικού φωτονίου που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993), καθώς επιβεβαιώνει τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες της Νευτώνειας σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός, όπως ακριβώς τις επιβεβαίωσε και ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner το 1801. Με βάση λοιπόν την απορρόφηση της ενέργειας και της μάζας του φωτονίου αν στην παραπάνω σχέση της μεταβλητής μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου χρησιμοποιηθεί ο διαφορικός λογισμός τότε θα έχουμε Μ2c2 = M2υ2 ή 2ΜdMc2 = 2MdM υ2 + 2υdυΜ2 ή dMc2 = dMυ2 + Μυdυ = (υdM + Mdυ)υ Δηλαδή τελικά θα έχουμε dMc2 = d(Mυ)υ Αλλά αυτή η σχέση μας παραπέμπει στην ενέργεια dW που προκύπτει από το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα Fds = dW = (dp/dt)ds = d(Mυ)υ Mε άλλα λόγια η σχέση dW/dM = c2 που προκύπτει είτε από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο είτε από την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου επιβεβαιώνει το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, ο οποίος ισχύει όχι μόνο στα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής με σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο, αλλά και στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων της κβαντικής και της πυρηνικής φυσικής με μεταβλητή μάζα Μ. Έτσι για την ερμηνεία του πειράματος του Kaufmann εφαρμόζονται οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας και όχι οι άκυρες υποθέσεις της ειδικής σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν (invalid mass-energy conservation), αφού η αναβίωση αυτών των νόμων με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Στην περίπτωση βέβαια της μετατροπής του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο που συνεπάγεται την εκπομπή ενός ηλεκτρονίου με αυξημένη ενέργεια ΔΕ = 1,29 MeV και αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ = μάζα 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων, δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση μάζας φωτονίου αλλά μετατροπή του ελλείμματος της μάζας Δm σε αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ενός ηλεκτρονίου που εκπέμπεται. Ας σημειωθεί ότι η μάζα από το αντινετρίνο που εκπέμπεται μαζί με το ηλεκτρόνιο δεν λαμβάνεται υπόψη επειδή είναι σχεδόν μηδενική. Και φυσικά μετά από τη δική μου ανακάλυψη της νέας δομής του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου (new structure of protons and neutrons) παρατηρούμε ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔW = 1,29 MeV που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή της ασταθούς τριάδας των quarks ddd σε σταθερή τριάδα dud, τελικά μετατρέπεται στην ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου. Δηλαδή εκτός από το νόμο φωτονίου-Ύλης της κβαντικής φυσικής θα λέγαμε ότι στην πυρηνική φυσική έχουμε και ένα παρόμοιο νόμο Ύλης-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση ΔW/Δm = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Όμως το 1904 ο Ολλανδός φυσικός Lorentz επηρεασμένος από τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell (invalid Maxwell’s equations) βιάστηκε να αποδώσει τη μεταβλητή μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με τον αιθέρα του Maxwell, τον οποίο απέρριψαν όχι μόνο τα περίφημα πειράματα των Michelson-Morley (1887), αλλά και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler. Λόγου χάρη όταν η πηγή ενός ηχητικού κύματος που έχει μέσο διάδοσης τον ατμοσφαιρικό αέρα πλησιάζει ένα παρατηρητή τότε το αποτέλεσμα είναι διαφορετικό από εκείνο όπου ο παρατηρητής πλησιάζει την πηγή, ενώ για το φως έχουμε τα ίδια αποτελέσματα και στις δυο περιπτώσεις. Λαμβάνοντας λοιπόν υπόψη τη συμπεριφορά των ηχητικών κυμάτων σύμφωνα με το βιβλίο της ΜΟΝΤΕΡΝΑΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ (Modern Physics by Frank J. Blatt, page 6) στο συμβολόμετρο των Michelson-Morley με μήκος L παράλληλο στην ταχύτητα u σε σχέση με τον απατηλό αιθέρα, ο χρόνος Τ στην παράλληλη διεύθυνση του αιθέρα θα έπρεπε να είναι Τ = L/(c-u + L/(c+u) = 2Lc/(c2-u2) Ενώ ο χρόνος Το στην κάθετη διεύθυνση Lo θα έπρεπε να είναι Το = 2Lo/(c2-u2)0.5. Και επειδή L = Lo θα έπρεπε να έχουμε Τ/Το = c/( c2 - u2)0.5 Σύμφωνα λοιπόν με το πείραμα των Michelson -Morley που έδειξε ότι Τ = Το έχουμε u = 0, δηλαδή αποδείχθηκε πειραματικά η ανυπαρξία του αιθέρα επιβεβαιώνοντας τη Νευτώνεια σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός όπως το ίδιο έδειξαν και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler. Κατά συνέπεια όλοι οι λεγόμενοι μετασχηματισμοί του Lorentz που προτάθηκαν ύστερα από τη συσχέτιση των πεδίων του Maxwell με τα ηχητικά κύματα είναι τελικά άκυροι, αφού στηρίζονται σε ένα ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα. Επομένως ο Αϊνστάιν που την άλλη χρονιά (1905) ανέπτυξε τη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας στηριζόμενος στους άκυρους μετασχηματισμούς του Lorentz το θέμα το έμπλεξε ακόμη περισσότερο, αφού τότε προσωρινά αντικατέστησε τον αιθέρα από ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή , ενώ λίγο αργότερα (1915) στη δεύτερη θεωρία του της λεγόμενης γενικής σχετικότητας τον αιθέρα τον έφερε ξανά στο προσκήνιο. Βέβαια για το χρονικό διάστημα που αντικαταστάθηκε ο αιθέρας από ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή παρατηρούμε την πιο μεγάλη αντίφαση του Αϊνστάιν, διότι με την προσωρινή απόρριψη του αιθέρα θα έπρεπε ήδη να είχαν ακυρωθεί από τον ίδιο τον Αϊνστάιν οι μετασχηματισμοί του Lorentz που είχαν ως βάση την ύπαρξη του Αιθέρα. Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε ο Αϊνστάιν έφερε αργότερα τον αιθέρα ξανά στο προσκήνιο και σύμφωνα με το παραπάνω βιβλίο της ΜΟΝΤΕΡΝΑΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ (page 9 ) όταν ο Michelson το 1931 συνάντησε τον Αϊνστάιν του είπε ότι λυπάται που το πείραμά του γέννησε το τέρας που λέγεται θεωρία της σχετικότητας. Πραγματικά εξαιτίας της μεγάλης επιρροής των άκυρων πεδίων του Maxwell, ο Lorentz για να διασώσει την άκυρη ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell παραβίασε το μετασχηματισμό του Γαλιλαίου που αναφέρεται στην απλή πρόσθεση ταχυτήτων που δεν επηρεάζουν τη σταθερή αδρανειακής μάζα Μο της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής. Έτσι εξαιτίας της μεγάλης επιρροής, ο Lorentz αγνόησε τα αποτελέσματα του πειράματος και εισήγαγε τους άκυρους μετασχηματισμούς του με βάση τον απατηλό αιθέρα. Δηλαδή αναγκάστηκε να μην δεχθεί το πραγματικό αποτέλεσμα του πειράματος των Michelson-Morley, ( Τ = Το ), που στηρίζεται στη διάδοση του φωτός στο κενό, όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, και να υποθέσει ότι έχουμε διαστολή του χρόνου ως συνάρτηση της ταχύτητας u ενός υποτιθέμενου αιθέρα, όπου αναγκαστικά θα έπρεπε η Γη να κινείται με μια ταχύτητα u. Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των ιδεών στη φυσική (Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science, page 508 ), επειδή το 1901 το πείραμα του Kaufmann έδειξε ότι και η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου της διάσπασης β αυξάνεται με μια παρόμοια σχέση σαν εκείνη των μετασχηματισμών του Lorentz, γι αυτό και ο Lorentz θεώρησε ότι και η αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου μέσα στον απατηλό αιθέρα. Κάτω λοιπόν από μια τέτοια σύμπτωση δικαιολογημένα ο αιθέρας ταλαιπωρούσε τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα. Άλλωστε μελετώντας το βιβλίο του Αϊνστάιν (1938) στη σελίδα 157 για τη λέξη του αιθέρα διαβάζουμε: “ Η ιστορία της, όχι μόνο δεν έφθασε στο τέλος της, αλλά συνεχίζεται με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας”. Πάντως σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των ιδεών στη φυσική ( page 509 ) ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 παρότι χρησιμοποίησε τα ίδια μαθηματικά του άκυρου μετασχηματισμού του Lorentz, εντούτοις θέλησε να εξηγήσει το πείραμα των Michelson-Morley και με την υπόθεση ενός υποτιθέμενου παραδόξου φαινομένου της λαθεμένης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ακτινοβολίας του Maxwell. Ως γνωστό στο νόμο της επαγωγής του Faraday εξαιτίας της σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου πάντοτε θα έχουμε μαγνητική δύναμη Fm επάνω στο φορτίο, είτε το φορτίο κινείται σε σχέση με το μαγνήτη είτε ο μαγνήτης σε σχέση με το φορτίο. Όμως σύμφωνα με την άκυρη ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell όταν ο μαγνήτης κινείται σε σχέση με το φορτίο τότε εμφανίζεται το απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο του Maxwell, παρότι τα πειράματα του Neumann (1845) έδειξαν ότι η επαγωγή οφείλεται πάντοτε στη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere. Δηλαδή ο Αϊνστάιν στην ανάπτυξη της θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας παραβίασε όχι μόνο τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας αλλά και την ίδια τη σχετικότητα του Γαλιλαίου που είχε εφαρμόσει ο Νεύτων στους νόμους του. Τελικά με την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων (1993) και την ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης λύθηκε οριστικά το θέμα, διότι στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν ούτε ο αιθέρας αλλά ούτε και τα πεδία τα οποία παρότι παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ταυτοχρονισμού και τους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης εξακολουθούν ακόμη και σήμερα να διδάσκονται στα σχολεία. Στην πραγματικότητα για την εύκολη λύση των προβλημάτων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού θα έπρεπε στα σχολεία να χρησιμοποιούνται όχι τα απατηλά πεδία του Faraday και Maxwell αλλά τα διανύσματα της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης, των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere, διότι οι μαθητές ενώ διδάσκονται την ακαριαία εμφάνιση της δράσης και αντίδρασης του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα, εντούτοις στα ίδια βιβλία διαβάζουν και τα πεδία του Faraday και Maxwell, που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, παρότι οι ακαριαίες αλληλεπιδράσεις των νόμων της βαρύτητας, του Coulomb, και Ampere επιβεβαιώθηκαν από τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. Τελικά ενώ στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική η μάζα , ο χρόνος, και ο χώρος είναι σταθερές ποσότητες, εντούτοις στην Κβαντική φυσική λόγω της απορρόφησης και της εκπομπής του φωτονίου όλα τα πειράματα έδειξαν ότι η μεταβολή της μάζας και του χωροχρόνου δεν οφείλονται στη σχετική κίνηση ( σχετικότητα) αλλά στην απορρόφηση της ενέργειας και της μάζας του φωτονίου. Λόγου χάρη ύστερα από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων (1993) απέδειξα ότι η διαστολή του χρόνου και η συστολή του μήκους (discovery of length contraction) δεν έχουν σχέση με τους άκυρους μετασχηματισμούς του Lorentz αλλά με τα αποτελέσματα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής που στηρίζονται στον ταυτοχρονισμό του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. Συγκεκριμένα στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) της κβαντικής φυσικής ( correct Compton effect) τη στιγμή που το διπολικό φωτόνιο μέσω τoυ διανύσματος της ηλεκτρικής έντασης Εy του νόμου του Coulomb (1785) αλληλεπιδρά ακαριαία με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου εμφανίζεται μια ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe που αναγκάζει το ηλεκτρόνιο να μετακινηθεί σε μια μικρή απόσταση dy. Εξαιτίας λοιπόν αυτής της μετακίνησης του ηλεκτρονίου έχουμε μια ενέργεια dW που δίδεται από τη σχέση Ey(-e)dy = dW Επίσης σύμφωνα και με το νόμο της ακαριαίας μαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης του Ampere (1820) μετά από ένα χρονικό διάστημα dt θα έχουμε μια ταχύτητα dy/dt, η οποία μέσω του διανύσματος , όχι του άκυρου μαγνητικού πεδίου, αλλά της πραγματικής μαγνητικής έντασης Bz θα είναι υπεύθυνη για την εμφάνιση μιας μαγνητικής δύναμης Fm που συνεισφέρει στην αύξηση dm της μάζας, καθώς θα έχουμε τις σχέσεις Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm ή Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc Και επειδή τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) έδειξαν ότι Ey/Bz = c θα έχουμε dW/dm = c2 Επίσης και όταν η ταχύτητα c του διπολικού φωτονίου είναι παράλληλη της βαρυτικής δύναμης Fg , τότε δεν χρησιμοποιείται ο θεμελιώδης νόμος της Μηχανικής, όπου η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή, αλλά εφαρμόζεται η Κβαντική Φυσική όπου μεταβάλλεται η μάζα m του διπολικού φωτονίου, επειδή στη διεύθυνση της βαρυτικής δύναμης δεν μπορεί το διπολικό φωτόνιο να επιταχυνθεί εξαιτίας της σταθερής ταχύτητας c. Έτσι θα έχουμε Fg = c(dm/dt) ή Fgds = dW = dmc2 Τελικά εδώ παρατηρούμε ότι τόσο στην πυρηνική φυσική (δευτερόνιο) όσο και στην ατομική φυσική δεν υπάρχουν ούτε τα πεδία αλλά ούτε και τα λεγόμενα μποζόνια ως μεσολαβητές των υποθετικών ισχυρών και ασθενών δυνάμεων, αφού τόσο οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις όσο και η βαρυτική δύναμη ενοποιούνται (discovery of unified forces) επειδή καταλήγουν στην ίδια εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν (Ε = mc2). Άλλωστε σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί άρχισαν να δέχονται τις δυνάμεις των νόμων της φύσης απορρίπτοντας τους μεσολαβητές των δυνάμεων. Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα « Η εκδίκηση του Νεύτωνα Science το Βήμα Online” διαβάζουμε: “Ο κόσμος μας δεν δομείται από τις τέσσερις θεμελιώδεις δυνάμεις που όλοι νομίζαμε (βαρύτητα, ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός, ισχυρή και ασθενής πυρηνική δύναμη), αλλά τις εξής δύο: βαρύτητα και ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός.” Με άλλα λόγια τόσο η εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα όσο και οι εφαρμογές της ακαριαίας ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere καταλήγουν στην εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν, την οποία όμως ο Αϊνστάιν την ερμήνευσε λαθεμένα με την άκυρη υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, παραβιάζοντας έτσι και τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Στα πλαίσια λοιπόν της εφαρμογής των δυο παραπάνω βασικών νόμων και όχι της σχετικής κίνησης του ηλεκτρονίου που στηρίχθηκε στον άκυρο μετασχηματισμό του Lorentz η μαγνητική δύναμη εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt θα έπρεπε να καθυστερεί σε σχέση με την ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe. Όμως για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ταυτοχρονισμού ή ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης, που επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (Quantum Entanglement rejects Einstein), έχουμε το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους dy και της διαστολής του χρόνου dt ώστε η ταχύτητα dy/dt πάντοτε να τείνει προς το μηδέν. Φυσικά στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική που δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση φωτονίων οι νόμοι του Νεύτωνα περί του απολύτου χώρου και χρόνου δεν κλονίζονται από καμία υπόθεση θεωριών. Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των ιδεών στη φυσική (page 140) ο Νεύτων με το νόμο της βαρύτητας που συνοδεύεται και από τους τρεις νόμους της κίνησης των σωμάτων κατάφερε να αντιμετωπίσει τις άκυρες φιλοσοφικές ιδέες του Καρτέσιου περί αιθέρα βαρυτικών κυμάτων κ.λ.π. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στη γενική θεωρία της σχετικότητας (1915) επανέφερε τον αιθέρα και τα βαρυτικά κύματα τα οποία ευτυχώς τα ακύρωσε το 1936, δηλαδή μετά από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής που επιβεβαίωσαν την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα . Ας σημειωθεί ότι στις αρχές του 2016 η ομάδα LIGO ανακοίνωσε ότι ανίχνευσε κύματα που δεν έχουν σχέση με τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου αλλά τις έγκυρες χωροχρονικές μεταβολές της κβαντικής φυσικής. (Spacetime ripples of laws). Με άλλα λόγια οι χωροχρονικές μεταβολές και η μεταβολή της μάζας που μας δίνουν τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής δεν αναιρούν τη Νευτώνεια μηχανική, επειδή στα πειράματα του θεμελιώδους νόμου της Μηχανικής δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση και εκπομπή φωτονίων. Λόγου χάρη στο βιβλίο ΦΥΣΙΚΗ μέρος Α των Halliday.Resnick (σελίδες 387-415) διαβάζουμε με ποιο τρόπο ο Νεύτων συγκρίνοντας τους δυο νόμους της παγκόσμιας έλξης και του θεμελιώδους νόμου της μηχανικής κατάφερε να ανακαλύψει τις δυο ιδιότητες της μάζας, δηλαδή τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο και την βαρυτική μάζα Μ. Επίσης ο Νεύτων λαμβάνοντας υπόψη την οριζόντια βολή του Γαλιλαίου προέβλεψε την καμπύλωση των σωματιδίων του φωτός όταν διέρχονται δίπλα από τον Ήλιο, γεγονός που το επιβεβαίωσε το 1801 ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner. Επιπλέον οι μετασχηματισμοί του Γαλιλαίου, πάνω στους οποίους στηρίχθηκε η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική, είναι πάρα πολύ απλοί ως προς τη σύλληψη τους. Αν λόχου χάρη ένα ραδιενεργό υλικό που εκπέμπει ηλεκτρόνια με ταχύτητα υ σε σχέση με το ραδιενεργό υλικό και φωτόνια με ταχύτητα c σε σχέση με το ίδιο ραδιενεργό υλικό προς τη διεύθυνση της κίνησης του τρένου, που κινείται με ταχύτητα u σε σχέση με την επιφάνεια της Γης, τότε ένας παρατηρητής επάνω στη Γη και μπροστά από το τρένο θα μετρήσει την αυξημένη κινητική ενέργεια των ηλεκτρονίων που προκύπτει από τις δυο ταχύτητες. Επίσης ο ίδιος παρατηρητής θα μετρήσει και αυξημένη ενέργεια hν από το φωτόνιο του ίδιου ραδιενεργού υλικού. Από την άλλη μεριά, αν το τρένο δεν κινείται, αλλά ο ίδιος παρατηρητής κινηθεί με την αντίθετη ταχύτητα u του τρένου πλησιάζοντας το ραδιενεργό υλικό, τότε θα μετρήσει ξανά την ίδια αυξημένη ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου, επειδή δεν υπάρχει το μέσο διάδοσης, δηλαδή ο απατηλός αιθέρας του Maxwell. O Γαλιλαίος μάλιστα διατύπωσε πρώτος και το αξίωμα της σχετικότητας. Σύμφωνα με την Αρχή της Σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου, όλοι οι νόμοι της φύσης είναι ίδιοι σε όλα τα αδρανειακά συστήματα αναφοράς. Ωστόσο ένα μεγάλο πρόβλημα που απασχολούσε τον Αϊνστάιν ήταν αν υπάρχει ένα αρχικό αδρανειακό σύστημα αναφοράς και γι αυτό το λόγο επανέφερε τον αιθέρα στο προσκήνιο. Λόγου χάρη το 1938 στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελίδα 163) επειδή πίστευε ότι τα αδρανειακά συστήματα είναι ισοδύναμα, έγραψε: “ To ζήτημα αν υπάρχει ένα σύστημα αδράνειας δεν έχει ακόμη αποφασισθεί”. Επίσης επειδή ο Αϊνστάιν επηρεάστηκε και από τις φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου περί σχετικότητας, πίστευε ότι ακόμη και στις κυκλικές κινήσεις τα συστήματα είναι ισοδύναμα. Έτσι στη σελίδα 214 θα γράψει: “ Ας θεωρήσουμε δυο σώματα π.χ. τον Ήλιο και τη Γη. Η κίνηση που παρατηρούμε είναι ακόμη σχετική. Μπορούμε να την περιγράψουμε δένοντας το σύστημα συντεταγμένων είτε στη Γη είτε στον ‘Ηλιο”. Βέβαια αυτή τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση για ισοδύναμα συστήματα δεν μπορούμε να τη δεχθούμε στο σύστημα Ήλιος-Γη, αφού ο Ήλιος εξαιτίας της πολύ μεγάλης αδρανειακής μάζας σε σχέση με τη μάζα των πλανητών πάντοτε θα κατέχει το κέντρο των κυκλικών κινήσεων. Ακόμη και στην περίπτωση του συστήματος Γη - Παρατηρητής, την προνομιούχα θέση την κατέχει πάντοτε η Γη διότι με την ακαριαία βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση του συστήματος Γη - Παρατηρητής, ποτέ δεν επιταχύνεται η Γη σε σχέση με τον παρατηρητή, εξαιτίας της πολύ μεγάλης αδρανειακής μάζας σε σχέση με τη μάζα του παρατηρητή. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση το σύστημα Γη-Παρατηρητής, θεωρείται ως απομονωμένο διότι στο σύστημα Ήλιος-Γη κατά την περιστροφή της Γης γύρω από τον Ήλιο οι βαρυτικές δυνάμεις Ήλιου-Γης εξουδετερώνονται από τις αδρανειακές δυνάμεις (φυγοκεντρικές). Δηλαδή στο σύστημα Γη -Παρατηρητής μελετούμε τους νόμους της βαρύτητας (πτώση σωμάτων ) ανεξάρτητα από το πώς κινείται η Γη γύρω από τον ήλιο, ή πώς κινείται ο Ήλιος μέσα στο γαλαξία μας. Ως γνωστό, παρότι ο Αϊνστάιν απαξίωνε τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική, εντούτοις τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Mo του θεμελιώδους νόμου της μηχανικής την υιοθέτησε στη γενική θεωρία της σχετικότητας (1915) ως ισοδύναμη της βαρυτικής μάζας του νόμου της παγκόσμιας έλξης , γεγονός που αναιρεί τη σχετικιστική μάζα της ειδικής σχετικότητας. (Contradicting relativity theories). Επίσης o Αϊνστάιν την πρόβλεψη του Νεύτωνα για την καμπύλωση του φωτός δεν ήθελε να την αποδώσει τότε (1915) στη μάζα του φωτονίου, αφού τότε πίστευε ότι τα φωτόνια είναι κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. Έτσι την καμπύλωση του φωτός τη δικαιολόγησε κάνοντας την περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπύλωσης του χώρου. Βέβαια πολύ αργότερα (1938) ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν άλλαξε άποψη και στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελίδες 224, 225) θα γράψει: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι η αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός.” Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι ο Αϊνστάιν και στις δυο θεωρίες της ειδικής και γενικής σχετικότητας κάτω από την επιρροή των απατηλών πεδίων του Maxwell στην προσπάθεια να ανατρέψει νόμους της φύσης εις όφελος της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας μέσω υποθέσεων δεν βρήκε τελικά ανταπόκριση στα πειράματα, διότι η αρχή της σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου καθώς και οι νόμοι του Νεύτωνα προέκυψαν από τα ίδια τα πειράματα. (Newton and Galileo reject Einstein). Κατά συνέπεια στην Κβαντική Φυσική η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση (σχετικότητα) που παραβιάζει όχι μόνο τη σχετικότητα του Γαλιλαίου αλλά και τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Στην πραγματικότητα ύστερα από την ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης που στηρίχθηκε όχι στον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα με τους άκυρους μετασχηματισμούς του Lorentz, αλλά στους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση του φωτονίου. Άλλωστε και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν παρότι κέρδισε το βραβείο Νόμπελ, διότι στην πρώτη του εργασία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου (1905) χρησιμοποίησε το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας ( hν = ΔΕ), δυστυχώς στην αμέσως επόμενη εργασία του της ειδικής σχετικότητας, παραβιάζοντας τον ίδιο νόμο που χρησιμοποίησε ο ίδιος , εισήγαγε τελικά τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια που ταλαιπωρούσε τους ,πυρηνικούς φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα. Πάντως για να μη συνεχίζεται η αναχαίτιση τις προόδου της πυρηνικής φυσικής, στις αρχές του 21ου αιώνα με τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” στο περιοδικό Ind. J. T. Phys. (2003) αποδείχθηκε ότι όλα τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής με την απορρόφηση της ενέργειας και της μάζας των διπολικών φωτονίων απορρίπτουν τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, η οποία επειδή παραβιάζει βασικούς νόμους της φύσης θα πρέπει να πάψει να διδάσκεται στα σχολεία . Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε έστειλα επιστολή στο Υπουργείο Παιδείας για τη βελτίωση των βιβλίων φυσικής του Λυκείου. Category:Fundamental physics concepts